Raining down oneshots!
by sethrox9730
Summary: ...read first chapter to understand please.And requests CAN come from other animes and if you want I can use your character in place of others. just give me some info and stuff. NEW JACOB BLACK ONE SHOT UP!
1. Wanted but Forbidden Hidan

"______-chan!! ______-chan where are you!!" Echoed Hidan's firm and slightly angry voice around the hideout.

"Right here Hidan-san no need to yell. What do you want?" replied his subordinate.

"We have a mission... Kakuzu got out of it by claiming he has to go on one already assigned so its just you and me. Get ready and meet me at the entrance in half an hour," he said coldly before turning away muttering something about excuses and...payback?

"Why I had to get put under him I will never know. At least he takes his cussing to a minimum when I'm around," muttered the pretty girl to herself absentmindedly as she walked to her room. It was plain but it was home. A bed and dresser was really the only furniture in the very small room but it somehow was just messy enough for you to not know where anything was.

She sifted through her clothes and packed what she would need in her backpack followed by some poisons Sasori had helped her concoct followed shortly by their antidotes. She scooped up her weapons pouches and katana before walking out of her room to meet her team mate.

As it turned out he had started some sort of ritual in his room and it didnt appear that he would be done any time soon so ______ now had some time to kill. She went just outside the entrance of the cave. Not far enough to be seen by anyone who might be lurking in the woods but just far enough to look up at the stars that were begimning to appear in the darkening sky.

Suddenly a voice right behind her startled her out of her thoughts. "I thought I said to meet me here in half an hour." said a rarther angry voice.

"You did Hidan-san but your ritual lasted longer than that so I came out here to wait for you." her response seemed to placate him a good bit. That was something special about her, she could almost always calm Hidan down if he was mad at her. Other members not so much but her, yes.

They stood there for a minute before walking of into the night in the direction of Konaha (aka: Leaf Village. Their mission was to gather information on the nine tailed fox and see if the rumors that Sasuke had joined Orochimaru were true.

They had no problem infiltrating Konaha but now came the hard part of not raising suspicion. In the end they were successful but it seemed one kuniochi named Sakura was slightly wary of them.

As they walked away having learned what they needed they headed to the gates to leave only to be stopped a few meters into the forest by that Sakura girl and her sensei. It was a quick battle for Hidan wasn't in a very good mood and soon they were to worn out to move so they continued on to the hideout.

They stopped and made camp halfway there by a lake. Hidan appeared to be praying and knowing it would be a bad idea to disturb him _______ went about the acts of getting fire wood and water and some fish from the lake. By the time he stopped praying she had a nice sized fire burning and the fish were cooked thoroughly as she munched hungrily on one she had cooked already.

He looked amazed as took in how fast she must have done so and all without complaining at least, not to him. Anyone else you have been after him to get up and help.

Later that night after Hidan was sound asleep ______ still sat up puzzling over the man asleep a ways away. She wondered why he was nicer to her than the other Akatsuki members. He didn't cuss around her, didn't try to fight with her for no reason (as he had a habit of doing with everyone else), and most of all he always calmed down so fast when he was mad at her. That last one, she figured, could be because he knows I hate getting yelled at but still I would think he would just try to break me of that fear. Slowly, almost automatically she started walking to the lake and sat at the edge with her feet in the cool waters.

*time skip* to next morning when Hidan wakes up

*Hidan's P.O.V.*

I woke up to sun in my eyes and a rustling overhead which i dismissed as birds. I swept my eyes over the campsite to see that everything was in order but something was missing and I wasn't quite sure what yet. I sat up suddenly remembering that _______ had come on this mission as well and now she wasn't where she had been last night nor was she on the path to the lake.

A sudden anger filled me as I stood quickly and ran to the lake. At first I saw nothing and my worry and anger both flared greatly until I saw her. She had fallen asleep on the bank with her feet resting lightly in the water.

My worry disappeared and anger took it's place. I walked up to her and shouted at her to get up. She jumped and looked scared then calmed down when she saw that it was me before looking scared again at the anger she could clearly see on my face.

*regular P.O.V.*

I woke up with a jump when I heard someone shout at me at first I was scared that I was captured but seeing that it was Hidan I calmed down but only for a second. The look on his face was livid anger. Like he was seconds away from killing me.

"WHY DID YOU JUST LEAVE THE CAMP LIKE THAT YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN CAUGHT!!!! I WAS SO FUCKING WORRIED THAT YOU HAD DISAPPEARED AND I WOULD HAVE TO EXPLANE IT TO LEADER. HE WOULD HAVE MY ASS FOR IT IF I LOST YOU!!!!!!!" he yelled scaring the me out of my whit's. I can handle anything. No phobias or anything.... unless that is you count fear of yelling a 'phobia'.

Silent tears rolled down my face which was hidden in my hands as Hidan continues to yell and cuss like he normally would. I rolled into a stationary ball on the ground hoping that he would just et bored of yelling and leave. But no such luck for me as he kept yelling not even noticing my change of position or stature.

I couldn't hear him anymore all I could hear was the voices of my past yelling at me. My parents, my friends, my teachers they all yelled at me in my mind much like they had years and years ago.

When I finally came out of my trace Hidan had stopped yelling and was kneeling in front of my worried. He had done this before when I first came here but all he learned was that I didn't like it not that I hated it so much that it tortured my dreams. I looked up tears still falling down my face and instantly I was pulled into a hug by an apologetic Hidan.

"I'm so sorry for yelling at you I was just worried about you. I forgot that you don't like yelling and my temper get the best of me." whispered Hidan in my ear trying to stop me from crying.

"It's ok Hidan-san I'm f-fine," I sniffled a little.

"call me Hidan I don't know why you call me Hidan-san."

"Ok Hidan. Just answer this: why were you so worried?"

He sat down next to me still hugging me which resulted in me sitting on his lap. " Honestly it's because I love you. I don't know why but I love you. That's why I always pray when I'm near you is I'm trying to see if Jashin-sama will allow me to but He always says no."

I looked up at him shocked but quickly recovered "Does Jashin-Sama not like me?"

"No he was just worried that you'd stop me from his goal or something."

"I love you too Hidan but I won't make you break your gods rules" I said standing up and starting to pack up camp.

*years later*

Hidan is still forbidden from loving me but never fails to remind me that he does still love me.

"______!!!!!________!!" I heard him calling from the hallway.

"right here Hidan no need to yell" I called poking my head out my door to see him dashing over to me.

He pulled me into a breathtaking kiss, hugging me tightly. After he broke it so we could both get some much needed air he proceeded to tell me his news "______ Jashin says I can love you!! He say that you loved me even though we couldn't be together and now we can be together. That is if you follow him and become a Jashinist." His face went from excited to worried, obviously worried about what I thought of becoming a Jashinist. But between me you and Jashin…I have wanted to become one for a long time. I think that's why he accepted me if I am willing to join.

"Of course I will" I agreed as he pulled me into his room and made me a part of his religion... and his life.


	2. This is the deal

Hey people who may or may not have read this. Originally this was just a single one shot that I put up here for the heck of it but thanks to Frenetic-Kinetic who posted a review and favorited my story and set it to alert as well as doing so with me. So first of all: YOU ROCK!!! Second of all I am setting this to a request thing. Tell me what characters you want me to write and I will work on it has best as I can. SO ask, read, enjoy~!


End file.
